Gracias Por Todo, Moe
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Él siempre estuvo junto a mí cuando más necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, siempre estaba pendiente de mi bienestar y de mantenerme lejos de todo mal y peligro, como si yo fuera su hija y él mi padre, ya que así lo veía a él, como mi padre de verdad al que le debo muchas cosas pero que nunca le pude agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. pero ahora lo digo: Gracias por todo, Moe.


**GRACIAS POR TODO, MOE**

 **Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fan Dom de los Simpson. Permítanme presentarme: me llamo Luis Carlos Alarcón y esta es mi primera historia de esta serie, así que por favor les pido que me tengan algo de paciencia si no me sale muy bien y no se enojen en caso de sacarles alguna lágrima con la temática que planteo aquí.**

 **No los aburro más y comencemos. Los Simpson es propiedad de Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Sam Simon y de la cadena televisiva FOX, pero la historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje principal**

Estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en mi cuarto. En otras circunstancias miraría con una sonrisa presumida el bello reflejo de mi cuerpo cubierto de ropas rebeldes, pero en esta ocasión debía usar atuendos negros acorde a la situación actual por la que estoy pasando y siendo acompañadas por una expresión que es todo lo contrario a una alegre o entusiasta.

Suelto un pesado suspiro cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos lo veo a _ÉL,_ que a pesar de ser algo feo, me dedicaba una de las sonrisas más tiernas que alguna vez alguien me ha dirigido.

No puedo evitar sonreír levemente y extiendo la mano derecha poniéndola contra el cristal al mismo tiempo que él hizo lo mismo con su izquierda por lo que nuestras palmas se juntaron, como si de esta manera estuviera tratando de decirme que siempre estaría conmigo.

-¿Ya estás lista, Maggie?- salí de mis pensamientos y fui traída a la realidad cuando mi hermana mayor, Lisa entró a mi cuarto. Eso fue suficiente para que él desapareciera y solo viera mi triste reflejo, por lo que suelto otro gemido de lamento -¿Estás bien?- me puso una mano en el hombro.

-…- no respondí con palabras, solo negué con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como amargas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos y escurrir mis mejillas.

-Ya, hermanita, ya. Por favor no te pongas así- me pidió ahora sujetándome de ambos hombros para que la viera a su cara parecida a la mía y que emana una tristeza casi tan grande como la mía -sé que te duele mucho al igual que a los demás, ya que a mí también me afecta. Pero hay que ser fuertes y no dejar que el dolor de su partida nos desmoralice sin remedio alguno. Recuerda que nunca le gustó que las cosas malas que le pasaban afectaran a las pocas personas que fueron importantes para él- intentó tranquilizarme, cosa que no funcionó por lo que abrí la boca para decirle algo.

-¿Están listas las dos, ya?- ahora entró al cuarto nuestro hermano mayor Bart. Ni siquiera en este día es capaz de afeitarse esa barba tupida igual a la de nuestro padre; que descortés.

-Yo si lo estoy. ¿Y tú, Maggie?- solo me limité a asentir desganada -entonces vámonos. Saben cómo es papá y hay que moverse rápido antes de que embriague tanto que nos lleve al parque de diversiones de nuevo y diga sus lamentos en frente de los hombres disfrazados de cervezas Duff- no pude evitar reír levemente por lo que Lisa dijo ya que es algo que ha pasado antes y en más de una ocasión. Ella sabe cómo levantarle los ánimos de los demás, no cabe duda de eso.

Estábamos en el viejo auto familiar con nuestros padres rumbo al cementerio de Springfield. En las viejas y arrugadas caras de nuestros progenitores también estaba grava el semblante de tristeza, especialmente la de papá que por fortuna seguía lo suficientemente sobrio como para no hacer alguna de sus típicas locuras o comportarse de manera delirante.

Nadie decía nada y todos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, especialmente yo al tener la cara apoyada en la mano derecha y miraba desinteresada la calle, las edificaciones, los otros vehículos y las personas que estaban totalmente ajenas a nuestro dolor e infortunio.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo posé mi vista en un hombre que iba tomado de la mano con una niñita. Por la distancia no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero se veían muy felices y ese señor se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a ella que sonrió de manera angelical.

Cerré los ojos ahora recordando algunos de los tantos momentos especiales que pasé con _ÉL_

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡VAMOS, MAGGIE! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!- me alentaba Lisa ya que yo estaba en uno de mis primeros intentos de manejar en bicicleta. Yo de 4 años trataba de mantener el equilibrio y sonreí cuando parecía que iba a lograrlo hasta que tropecé con una roca y caí bruscamente al piso._

 _-¡MI RODILLA!- comencé a llorar debido a que me la raspé y me la sujeté._

 _-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Lisa!- él la regañó y vino hasta mí con un botiquín para tratar mi herida, siempre preparado para situaciones de este tipo -ya, ya, ¡Pero si no es nada!- quiso calmarme cuando me puso una curita -¿Lo ves? Solo fue un rasguñito y ya- su cálida sonrisa fue suficiente para que dejara de chillar -ahora déjame enseñarte correctamente como manejar una bicicleta, no como tu sabelotodo hermana mayor que te deja tirada a tu suerte- Lisa rodó los ojos fastidiada._

 _Me puso un casco, rodilleras, coderas y demás protecciones para asegurarse de que no me volviera a lastimar y me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio cuando de nuevo estaba montada en la bicicleta. A su lado me sentía mucho más segura que junto a Lisa._

 _-¡LO ESTOY HACIENDO, LO ESTOY HACIENDO!- estaba emocionada ya que podía manejar la bicicleta por mí misma sin nadie que me sostuviera ya que me había soltado._

 _-¡ASÍ SE HACE, BIEN HECHO!- festejó igual de entusiasmado. Lisa negó con la cabeza pero riendo._

 _-Lo hiciste, mi princesita… bien hecho- me halagó papá que estaba ebrio y metido en una pequeña piscina inflable y su descomunal panza sobresalía de esta y la usaba para poner la lata de cerveza de la que bebía -oh… creo que me dio una embolia- se quejó._

 _-¿Cuándo pobre ver a mi papi, tío?- en ese momento tenía alrededor de 6 años y caminaba a su lado tomados de las manos. Mi pregunta solo le sacó una mueca de desagrado._

 _-Pronto, pequeña Maggie, pronto. Sabes muy bien como es él cuando se pasa de copas y es enviado a ese bello lugar llamado prisión en donde le ayudan a mejorar su conducta para que no vuelva hacer alguna de sus babosadas- al ser tan pequeña en ese momento no me percataba de la verdad de las cosas-¡Mira! Ya llegamos a la tienda de helados- señaló nuestro destino._

 _Hacíamos fila esperando que las demás personas recibieran su pedido. Estaba muy ansiosa en poder saborear un delicioso helado de vainilla y ver a los otros pequeños disfrutando de los suyos aumentaban mis ganas y que se me hiciera agua la boca._

 _-¡¿Cómo que ya no tienen más helado de vainilla?!- se quejó él cuando llegó nuestro turno._

 _-Lo lamentamos mucho, señor. Pero todo el helado de vainilla que teníamos fue consumido por un tipo gordo y calvo ebrio que se metió en nuestra heladería en la noche para comérselo todo. Apenas y tuvimos para venderles a los clientes que estaban antes que ustedes- comenzó a refunfuñar molesto y pareció dedicarle varias ofensas a mi padre._

 _-¿Entonces no podré comer heladitos, tío?- me había puesto muy triste por esa posibilidad._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No te pongas así! Te prometí que te iba a llevar a comer un helado de vainilla ¡Y COMERÁS UN HELADO DE VAINILLA AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!- aseguro cerrando el puño de manera triunfal._

 _Nos fuimos del lugar y fuimos a lo que parecía ser una fábrica de helados. Me pidió que esperara afuera mientras conseguía lo que me prometió. Me estaba incomodando por la espera hasta que…_

 _-¡PLANG!- de las ventanas salieron olas de helado de vainilla que chorrearon como cascadas cubriendo gran parte de la calle junto con los autos y personas que estaban cerca._

 _-¡SÍ, HELADO DE VAINILLA!- estando muy feliz me acerqué a la gran acumulación de helado para comerlo junto con varios niños más que fueron testigos de eso -¿Tío? ¿Dónde estás?- lo llamé._

 _-Aquí… ¡BURG, QUE FRÍO!- él surgió del helado abrazándose a sí mismo temblando sin control -¿Te… te gustó, pequeña Maggie?- me hacía gracia verlo así todo cubierto de helado ¡Parecía un tierno muñeco de nieve!_

 _-¡SÍ, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¿Pero cómo hiciste para que todo este helado saliera del edificio?-_

 _-Nunca subestimes… lo que un hombre con tantos años de experiencia al sabotear a los demás como lo soy yo… es capaz de hacer- me acarició el cabello haciéndome reír._

 _-¡Ahora niños y niñas, cortaré en varias partes a mi bella asistente!- estaba disfrazado de un payaso hacía un acto para mi cumpleaños número 8._

 _-Pero Moe, dijiste que no ibas hacer este número- se quejó su asistente, que en realidad era su mejor cliente con ropa de mujer y claramente no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, eso nos causaba más risa a mí y a los demás niños que estaban en mi fiesta._

 _-Si quieres que te siga dando cerveza pon de tu parte- le murmuró con los dientes apretados, por lo que se resignó y entró a una larga caja especial que estaba en posición vertical-comencemos con las piernas- con un serrucho comenzó a cortarle las piernas por debajo de las rodillas -ahora con su dura cabeza- lo cortó por el cuello -y el resultado es… ¡TADAN!- al abrir la tapa de la caja reveló que la cabeza estaba en el lugar en dónde antes estaba el torso, este estaba en el lugar de las piernas y estas en la parte superior._

 _-¡QUE BUEN MAGO ERES, TÍO!- lo felicité y todos comenzamos a aplaudirlo._

 _-¡Y ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO! Ya que mi asistente ahora deberá montar un poni y saltar un aro en llamas- ante eso, su ayudantes susurró: "Lo que hace uno por su preciado néctar celestial"_

-Maggie, ya llegamos- me avisó mamá cuando el auto se detuvo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di cuando al fin llegamos a ese lugar que solo trasmitía tristeza.

-Ya era hora- hablé algo brusca para que no notara mi tristeza y amañé con bajar del auto, pero ella me tomó de la mano viéndome con el mismo pesar que Lisa usó antes.

-Mi angelita del cielo. No tienes por qué molestarte o avergonzarte de estar triste, ni tampoco aparentar que esto no te afecta. Es perfectamente comprensible ya que lo querías mucho y su partida te duele tanto a ti como a todos aquellos que lo quisimos y aceptamos tal y como lo fue en vida. Así que por favor, deja de lado esa máscara de rudeza y sé natural; recuerda que a él nunca le gustó esta faceta tuya y lo que más quería es que fueses tú misma- me pidió.

Volví a desviar la mirada tratando de controlarme y no perder la compostura. Ella tiene razón, no es momento para comportarme como una rebelde sin causa como lo he hecho desde que entré en la adolescencia y dejé de ser una niñita. Hay que ser genuina y dejar de lado el ego.

-Está bien, mamá- le sonreí tristemente a lo que ella me devolvió el gesto y salimos del auto.

A ninguno de nosotros cinco le gustaba para nada el ambiente del cementerio, ya que por más cuidado que esté, nos recuerda enseguida a los que hemos perdido ya sea amigos, camaradas, compañeros… familiares. Vimos una agrupación de personas sentadas en sillas frente a un ataúd que estaba esperando se colocado en su sitio de descanso eterno, es ahí a dónde nos dirigíamos, y en el camino veíamos a otras personas frente a las lápidas, de seguro visitando a un ser querido, pero noté una lápida en particular que parecía ser la que en peor estado se encontraba y decía… ¿Frank Gremis? ¿Frank Gramos? ¿Frank Grimes? Lo que sea, no le presté más atención.

-¡HOMERO!- apenas llegamos, papá fue recibido por sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo: el tío Lenny, el tío Carl y el tío Barney que le dieron un abrazo grupal -te estábamos esperando.

-Hola, muchachos- lo saludó desganado y posó su vista en el féretro -sé que debo ir a verlo una última vez… ¡PERO NO TENGO EL VALOR PARA HACERLO!- se tapó la cara ambas manos.

-Descuida, Homero. Esto te dará el valor que requieres ¡BUARG!- el simpático y borrachín tío Barney le ofreció una botella de cerveza luego de soltar uno de sus típicos eructos.

-Gracias, Barney- papá no lo pensó dos veces y se la tomó toda para luego acercarse al ataúd luego de carraspear y ver al que estaba adentro -a pesar de todas las veces que estuve en su bar ahogándome en un mar de alcohol y sacándolo de quicio en más de una ocasión… ¡JAMÁS LE DIJE QUE PASÉ LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE MI VIDA AHÍ, WAHAHAHA!- se volvió a tapar la cara con ambas manos ya llorando de manera muy ridícula y caricaturizada.

-Ya, Homero. Descuida. Aunque nunca se lo dijiste, él lo sabe muy bien- mamá trataba de consolarlo mientras se lo llevaba y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Yo tampoco le dije que los momentos más graciosos de mi vida los goce a costa suya por todas esas bromas por teléfono que le hacía cuando era niño- Bart también fue hasta el ataúd para dar sus respetos. Algo muy contradictorio e hipócrita tomando en cuenta todo lo que le hizo en vida.

-Al menos murió sabiendo que no estaba solo y que contaba con personas que lo querían tanto por sus defectos tan notorios como por esas virtudes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía- Lisa al estar frente a la gran caja dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas encima de su cara y se retiró cabizbaja.

Solo faltaba yo para ir a darle la despedida. No estaba para nada preparada para ir a darle el adiós definitivo y que el último recuerdo que tenga de su parte sea su rostro frío y muerto sin expresión alguna, pero si ya llegué hasta aquí, no era para echarme atrás como un cobarde.

Caminé con la mayor firmeza que pude hasta el ataúd. Mis labios temblaban debido al esfuerzo que hacía para no estallar en lágrimas en un lugar rodeada tanto por conocidos como por desconocidos cuando vi su cara, que a pesar de estar algo pálida, se veía tan sereno como si solo estuviera durmiendo en especial porque no tiene ese parche en su ojo izquierdo que le daba un aspecto de malandro.

Si abría la boca para pronunciar aunque sea media palabra mi garganta se desgarraría por el grito de dolor que soltaría y que proviene de lo más profundo de mí ser. Cuando antes me decían que no había dolor más fuerte que el que uno siente por la pérdida de un ser querido y que no se puede comparar con nada más del mundo, ni describirse con palabras, siempre decía que una tontería sentimental.

Pero ahora que lo experimento en carne propia… ¡¿CÓMO PUDE HABER SIDO TAN INSENSIBLE Y ESTÚPIDA?! Ya que era la pura verdad ¡ESTO NO SE COMPARA CON NADA QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYA SENTIDO! Una cosa es que me hayan dado la noticia de su muerte y otra es totalmente diferente a tener frente a mí lo que alguna vez fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Era como si mi corazón recibiera miles de apuñaladas, que mi garganta fuese quemada por la llama de un soplete y que mis ojos fueran untados por el ácido más corrosivo que existe. Estas serían las únicas comparaciones que podría dar ¡Y AUN ASÍ ESTÁN LEJOS DE EXPRESAR COMO ME SIENTO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

Respiro muy agitada y tenso la quijada esforzándome de sobremanera para no quebrarme como un cristal a medida que soltaba lágrimas tan grandes como la Luna que caían a su frente arrugada. Le acaricio con toda la ternura del mundo sus grisáceos y rizados cabellos volviendo a recordar toda la felicidad que me brindó junto con todos esos momentos especiales y que nadie, ni siquiera mi propio padre, pudo darme. Es más… ¡ESTO ES COMO SI HUBIESE PERDIDO A MI PADRE DE VERDAD! Y no al globo mal inflado al que siempre llamo "papá"

-Ven, Maggie. Ya va a comenzar el discurso del reverendo- mamá volvió a tomarme de la mano. Antes de retirarme y nunca más volver a tocarlo, me incliné para darle un beso en su frente empapada con mis agónicas lágrimas con la que le transmitía todo el amor que le guardaba.

-Simpson- me habló alguien a mis espaldas antes de que tomara asiento. Solté un rugido de molestia al reconocer enseguida al dueño de esta ya que este no era el momento para aguantarlo.

-Gerald- giré para encarar a ese odioso de una ceja con el que me he llevado mal desde… ¡DESDE SIEMPRE! -¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías?- si se atrevía a burlarse de mí de algún modo ¡JURO QUE LE ARRANCARÍA LOS OJOS Y SE LOS METERÍA POR EL…!

-No vine a burlarme de ti si es lo que piensas- se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba -me dijeron lo que pasó y pues…. vine a darte el sentido pésame y a apoyarte- me sorprendí por la manera en que dijo esto ya que no había rastro de mentira alguna en sus palabras ni en su expresión.

-Pues… gracias, supongo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle antes de que asintiera sonriendo un poco y fuera a tomar asiento -"¿Por qué esa preocupación hacia mí?"- hablé para mis adentros.

-Sean bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas- nos habló el ya viejo Reverendo "Alegría" cuando todos tomamos asiento -estamos aquí reunidos para darle la adecuada despedida a nuestro hermano Moe Szyslak que ahora está al lado de nuestro Señor usando sus grandes dotes de cantinero para servirle su vino sagrado tanto a él como a todos los otros ángeles y santos- no sabía si reír o molestarme por esa analogía.

-Como saben, la muerte es mala pero es un mal necesario que se encarga de recordarnos que cada segundo de vida que tenemos en un regalo que nos fue dado por el Todo Poderoso y que también se encarga de llevarse a todo aquel que cumplió su propósito en la vida y reciba su recompensa en el Más Allá de acorde a las acciones que hizo en vida junto con…- comenzó a decir su discurso "emocional" que ciertamente ya está muy gastado.

No le presté atención a lo que decía ya que toda mi atención se enfocaba en el ataúd y en el ser maravilloso que estaba adentro, Moe, o como yo solía llamarlo: el Tío Moe.

Si alguien se pregunta por qué su muerte me afecta tanto, es porque al igual y como pasa con mi enemistad con Gerald Samson, mi relación con él comienza desde que tengo uso de memoria.

Exactamente no recuerdo bien como todo comenzó, pero por lo que me han dicho, fue porque nos salvamos mutuamente. Él iba a tirarse desde un puente para ponerle fin a su vida y yo había salido disparara del auto de mis padres y caí justamente en sus manos cuando iba a saltar.

Puede que mi recuerdo de ese momento sea difuso y casi nulo pero lo que si recuerdo muy bien y que siempre tendré en mi memoria es la cara que puso, dedicándome la primera de las tantas sonrisas cálidas que me dedicó cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Siempre estuvo junto a mí cuando más necesitaba de alguien, cada vez que requería de apoyo cuando estaba deprimida por alguna razón, ahí estaba él recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos para darme un abrazo y decirme que todo estaría bien y que siempre contaría con su apoyo.

Al crecer y dejar de ser una bebita no solo veía como el niñero al que mis padres siempre recurrían cuando no podían cuidarme por alguna razón, sino que comencé a verlo como si fuera mi padre verdadero, ya que muy a diferencia de mi panzón, torpe (Por no decir cabeza hueca) y obeso padre, él era mucho más afectuoso conmigo y estaba pendiente a cada momento de mi bienestar.

Sí, sé que es algo raro que el cantinero que llenaba de alcohol las venas de mi progenitor e indirectamente causante de muchas de las babosadas que este hacía desarrollara hacía mí un amor paternal y me viera como una hija a la vez que yo lo veía como un padre, pero ese suceso en el puente hizo que entre nosotros se formara un lazo especial y único que nada podría romper.

Como iba diciendo, al verlo como un padre también lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, ya que a pese a sus grandes defectos (Y vaya que tenía muchos) también tenía muchas cualidades y hacía cosas que eran dignas de admirarse. Como por ejemplo iba a los hogares de desamparados y niños huérfanos para darles comida y contarles conmovedoras historias, donar sangre (Tanto la suya como la de otras personas) conseguirle una casa a los pobres animales de la calle, incluso donar parte de su menguante situación económica a obras de caridad.

¿Cuántas niñas del mundo pueden decir que su padre es capaz de decir algo así de sus padres? Ojalá yo hubiera podido decirlo.

Los que no lo conocían bien pensaban que solo era un cochino degenerado, una sucia rata traicionera, un asno gruñón y un sin número de defectos. Bueno, sí, lo reconozco. Muchos de sus hábitos y costumbres eran muy repulsivos e inmorales, como espiar a mujeres cuando se cambian de ropa, vender por dinero información personal de alguien más, enviciar sin miramiento alguno a mi padre para que siempre fuera a tomar en su cantina, entre otras cosas.

Solo unos pocos fuimos capaces de ver su lado más humano debido a que le gustaba mantener en secreto las cosas buenas que hacía y que dije anteriormente debido a que eso "ensuciaba su reputación". Era alguien atento, sincero, bueno para guardar secretos, también bueno para oír los problemas de los demás, sensible, servicial y tierno a su manera, y la lista sigue.

Es una pena que considerara sus cualidades una supuesta debilidad ya que si hubiese sido más abierto y no considerase sus actos caritativos como algo vergonzoso y tuviera más autocontrol sobre sus hábitos tan inapropiados, lo más seguro es que habría encontrado a alguien que lo amara como se lo merece e hiciera de su vida totalmente plena.

Me daba gracia sus múltiples intentos de conquistar a mamá, pero en el interior, era lo que más deseaba ya que si se casaba con ella, entonces si se volvería el papá que siempre quise.

Del mismo modo en como estaba disponible para mí cuando más lo requería, yo lo estaba para él. Era alguien bastante solitario y se deprimía con una terrible facilidad, por lo que ha querido ponerle fin a su vida en más de una ocasión, pero al igual y cómo me salvó a mí de ese puente al estar en el momento justo, yo lo salvaba de sí mismo devolviéndole las radiantes sonrisas que me dedicaba y le recordaba que no estaba solo en este mundo y había alguien que lo quería.

Fueron buenos tiempos cuando era una nenita, lástima que todo comenzó a cambiar cuando entre a la adolescencia, la etapa en la que las hormonas hacen que tanto niños como niñas dejen de ser ¡PUES NIÑOS Y NIÑAS! Y comiencen a crecer y a madurar en más de un aspecto (O descarrilarse y volverse un rebelde sin juicio o prejuicio como me pasó a mí)

Lo seguía queriendo mucho, pero ya no era tan afectuosa como lo era antes y comenzaba a volverme más independiente sin darme cuenta del daño que le causaba al hacerle creer que la persona más especial de su vida lo necesitaba vez menos y se distanciaba. Pese a esto, seguía pendiente de mí y me aconsejaba en asuntos de cierta índole (Ya sabrán a que me refiero) y me decía que tuviera cuidado con quiénes me relacionara y con las decisiones que tomase ya que esa era la época en la que uno se volvería la persona que sería por el resto de su vida; ahora me arrepiento por no haberlo escuchado y valorado todos sus consejos.

Como muchas personas, doy por hecho que todos aquellos seres importantes para mí siempre estarán junto a mí, a mi lado y que nunca me abandonaran hasta que ¡PANG! La triste realidad me golpea en la cara como una mosca que se choca contra el parabrisas de un auto y me recuerda que nada es eterno y que eventualmente todos mis seres queridos algún día tendrán que partir.

Papá dijo que lo que más lamentaba era nunca haberle dicho que pasó los mejores momentos de su vida en la taberna de él. Yo también puedo decir lo mismo ¡JAMÁS LE DIJE QUE LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE MI VIDA LOS CONSEGUÍ GRACIAS A ÉL!

A su lado, al lado de ese ser que me amó como una hija y al que yo amaba como un padre ¡MALDITA SEA YO AL NO HABÉRSELO DICHO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD Y AHORA YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE Y NUNCA LO OIRÁ DE MI BOCA! ¡Soy una desagradecida y desconsiderada!

Solo espero poder honrar su memoria de la manera más justa posible, seguir adelante por él, y que todo el cariño que me dedicó desde que era una bebe no haya sido en vano.

El funeral ya había acabado, el féretro fue enterrado y todos comenzaron a retirarse. Le pedí a mi familia que me dejara a solas en frente de su lápida en la que veía fijamente su nombre.

No soy alguien de muchas palabras, y extrañamente, en algunas ocasiones cuando quiero decir algo, soy interrumpida de alguna forma; espero que este no sea el caso.

Tal vez jamás le dije cuanto lo quería y cuanto significaba para mí, pero en donde quiera que esté, espero que pueda oír estas palabras, que al igual que mi dolor, provienen de lo más profundo de mí ser y se las digo con el alma:

 _ **-GRACIAS POR TODO, MOE-**_ sonrío un poco soltando otras lágrimas y me agacho para dejar una rosa para irme y seguir adelante tal y como a él le hubiera gustado.

 **Pero lo que Maggie no sabía, era que alguien sin pudo oír sus palabras.**

-De nada, mi pequeña Maggie, de nada. Ahora vive y sé feliz- ese alguien sonreía emitiendo un brillo hasta que se volvió un punto luminoso que se dirigió al Cielo sabiendo que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en el corazón de la rubia.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/01/2017**

 **Snif, Snif (Trato de secarme las lágrimas con un pañuelo y me soplo la nariz) no tienen ni idea de la cantidad de lágrimas que solté al escribir esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot de Maggie y Moe y los haya hecho pensar o reflexionar de alguna forma, ya que como ella mismo dijo, nuestros seres queridos no duraran para siempre y cuando uno menos se lo espera se irán de nuestro lado, pero siempre estarán en nuestros corazones ;)**

 **Si se preguntan porque hice una historia de este tipo, es porque me vi el capítulo en donde Lisa ve su futuro y se enamora de un inglés y después vi el capítulo en donde Moe se vuelve el niñero de Maggie. Al ver ambos capítulos ¡BOM! Algo explotó en mi cabeza y me dio la idea para hacer esto, y sí, esta historia pasa en ese futuro alternativo, no en el que Lisa es presidenta de USA.**

 **Sin más, me despido, y como estoy comenzando a expandir mis horizontes y no limitarme al Fan Dom de South Park y de Dragon Ball Z, no se sorprendan si vuelvo aparecer por aquí con algún otro fic ya sea de drama y angustia o del humor de la serie que tenía en su mejor época XD**


End file.
